


poly hamilsquad - laurens has a death wish

by mychemicalmind



Series: Hamilton Smut [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Punishment, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “Herc, get the rope,” Lafayette said, leading John to the bed and having him lay down and undress, “Baby, what the hell did you do?”John sighed as Hercules came over and tied his hands to the headboard, a blindfold being placed over his eyes a moment later. He opened his mouth to explain but shut it immediately as he heard an extra pair of footsteps enter the room.“Are you ready?”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Hamilton Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861759
Kudos: 37





	poly hamilsquad - laurens has a death wish

It was a joke, really, when John had called Alex out he hadn’t meant it. Except when he saw Alex’s face he forgot it was a joke and felt like he had to back himself up. That’s what got him where he was now; tied to the bed, blindfolded, and surrounded by his three boyfriends. He had no clue what any of them were doing and to put it simply, it scared the hell out of him. All three of his boyfriends were usually so gentle with him, especially him. He was their baby boy if you wanted to be frank about it. 

But now he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He didn’t know what to expect from the men who usually treated him like he was a fragile piece of glass. Soft kisses and hair stroking was John’s thing, not ropes and blindfolds. Although he really couldn’t say he didn’t like this, he just didn’t like the reason he was in this position in the first place. 

“Are you ready?” Alex asked, voice deep and sultry as he spoke from somewhere in the room, “not that it matters, we’re going to wreck you either way. But first, I want you to tell me why you’re being punished.”

John flushed pink, he hated this. He hated the humiliation of having to say why he was in trouble. But he knew that that’s what Alex wanted; he wanted to humiliate him. So, he took a deep breath as he started to speak. 

-

One Hour Earlier

“Lexiii,” John whined, “can we go now, please? I’m so bored I’m going to pass out.”

Alexander rolled his eyes as his boyfriend let out dramatic whines and pleas. He ignored him as one of his old friends approached him. John sulkily watched as Alex was soaked into the conversation, the two men talking about work that he didn’t understand (or care to understand if he’s being honest)

The two men had moved on to theater talk by the time John got an idea to get himself out of there. He pressed himself into Alex’s side, leaning his head on his shoulder as his boyfriend wrapped an arm around his waist, eyes never leaving the taller man in front of them. John huffed. 

“Can we go soon?” He asked softly in Alexander’s ear, “Please, daddy?”

He felt Alex’s arm tighten around him, excusing himself from his current conversation and escorting his smirking boyfriend to the side of the room. He leaned in, careful to keep his voice low among the amount of chattering people. 

“You know better,” Alex scolded, much to John’s dismay, “you don’t call me that in public. Now, could you behave for just a while longer John?” 

Something about the tone of Alexander’s voice and the way his name drips off his boyfriend’s tongue like a drink with a sour taste makes him upset. He crosses his arms, challengingly raising an eyebrow as Alex turns to walk off. 

“Fine, I’ll try to be good, bitch.” John mutters it, not expecting Alex to catch it. 

But he does, of course, he does. He turns back to the freckled boy, teeth gritted as he got closer. 

“What did you say?”

“I said I’ll try to be good,” Laurens said, the next part coming out more aggressive than he meant, but he was this far now, “bitch.”

Alex practically fumed, grabbing John’s wrist and pulling him toward the door. He was moving fast, trying to ignore the funny looks they were getting. John wasn’t going to have that.

“What’s wrong, Lex?” He asked loudly, gaining more attention, “I thought you wanted to stay and make conversation. Don’t tell me the attention is too much. Come on, theater boy.”

They were out the door before the word ‘theater’ left his mouth. Alex jerked the car door open, pushing John inside and slamming it closed. John stayed silent as Alex got in, buckled his seatbelt, and drove home. He didn’t fail to notice that Alexander’s knuckles were ghost white with the way they were gripping onto the steering wheel. 

Once they were home Alex ordered him into the house, falling into step right behind him and slamming the door closed behind both of them. John stayed still as Lafayette and Hercules entered the room, the sound of the door having them alert. They looked at John and then Alex, confused as to why they weren’t all over each other like usual. 

“Boys, take John upstairs. I want him naked, tied to the bed, and blindfolded. We’re going to have some real fun with him tonight. I also want you two to have a plan for what you’re going to do to him. I don’t care what it is, as long as it’s not easy on him.” 

Lafayette was the first to move, taking John’s hand and leading him upstairs, Hercules following. Once inside their shared bedroom, the two boys looked at the smaller man who was looking anywhere but at them. 

“Herc, get the rope,” Lafayette said, leading John to the bed and having him lay down and undress, “Baby, what the hell did you do?” 

John sighed as Hercules came over and tied his hands to the headboard, a blindfold being placed over his eyes a moment later. He opened his mouth to explain but shut it immediately as he heard an extra pair of footsteps enter the room. 

“Are you ready?”

\- 

“Come on now, you were so vocal earlier. Tell me why you’re being punished.” Alex practically demanded it, making John shiver at the tone in his voice. 

“Because I called you a bitch,”

“And?”

“And embarrassed you in front of a bunch of your friends,”

“And?”

“And I called you a theater boy.”

Lafayette and Hercules shared a look as Alex stepped toward the bed, eyes never leaving the naked boy on the bed as he motioned for the boys to come closer. They did so, stopping only when their knees hit the bed, making John inhale a deep breath. 

“Herc, you’re up first,” Alex said, stepping to the side and sitting in a chair they kept in front of the bed. It gave a nice front-row view. 

Hercules gave John a sympathetic look (though he couldn't see it) as he undressed and crawled onto the bed. He took the toy he had picked earlier once the blindfold was placed over John's eyes and slid it over the tied-up man's cock. 

John immediately whined as the cool metal of the cock ring locked into place around him. He hated those damned things. 

Hercules lay on his stomach then, spreading the freckled man's thighs and placing his tongue at his rim. He immediately went to work, tongue running over the taunt ring of muscle and pushing into the boy before what John would consider as himself being ready. 

He moaned nonetheless, the feeling of the tongue pushing inside him just enough to drive him insane. He pushed down against his boyfriend's mouth, earning himself a sharp slap of warning to his thigh. 

He heard shuffling and felt the way Hercules tilted to the side. Before he knew it the tongue was gone and it was replaced with a vibrating plug, quickly being set on the medium setting. 

John let out a sharp breath and a broken moan as the base of the plug was tapped against, pushing it further inside of him and right into his prostate. 

He gasped, his cock painfully hard as Hercules continued to push the plug so that it was rubbing against his sweet spot. He tried to move against it but it was no use, even if he hadn't have been tied up, he was at the others' mercy. 

"Please, Herc, please!" John begged, knowing Hercules was the most gentle one when it came to sex. He was also sweet to the boys in bed, making sure they were okay and comfortable. "Please, need to cum, I'll do anything!" 

He was squirming then, much to Alex's pleasure. He was out of his seat quickly, running a finger over John's exposed balls and earning a whimper from him. 

Alex whispered into Hercules' ear, patting him on the back before joining Lafayette at the head of the bed. Hercules only took a moment to process what he had been told before he was taking the plug out of his boyfriend and grabbing the lube that had been laid out. 

He leaned over Laurens, going down to whisper a brief word of warning before sliding into him completely. 

John practically gasped for breath as he was filled up, as much as his body could take and then some. Hercules was gentle despite his size, and John couldn't be more thankful as his boyfriend moved inside of him. 

It didn't take much, as Hercules had been hard since he had tied John up. He sped up his thrusts and they were anything but strategized as he did. He was nailing the writhing boys prostate on each brutal thrust, and he couldn't bring himself to feel bad as he came into his boy, knowing his baby wasn't getting the same release. 

He pulled out slowly, giving John a kiss on the lips before rolling off the bed and getting only his underwear back on. Alex was practically beaming with a sadistic smirk as he watched the way John's chest was rising and falling rapidly, trying his best to catch his breath and straining his wrists against the ropes as he was practically dripping with the need to be touched. 

"Lafayette, take the lead." Alex sat beside John then, the boy whimpering as he felt the bed dip down beside his chest. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to his boyfriend. 

Lafayette was quickly between John's shaking thighs, running two fingers down, and sliding them into his hole effortlessly. 

John was shaking all over, really. His body felt like one collective heartbeat as two fingers dragged along his walls. Lafayette knew how much John loved his fingers, always telling him they were so much better than his own. 

He spent a few minutes scissoring John open, though he really didn't need it. He did it anyway, loving the moans and pleas and whimpers that were constantly falling from his lover's lips. 

He finally slipped into the already worn-out boy, bottoming out quickly and bringing his hands to the back of John's head, untying the blindfold and letting other slip off into his hands. 

He kept it though, straightening it before pulling it tight and languidly shifting his hips. 

"Open your mouth," Lafayette said, John giving him his puppy eyes, "don't make me repeat myself." 

So, he didn't. He begrudgingly opened his mouth and let the fabric rest uncomfortably between his teeth and against his tongue as Lafayette tied it behind his head once again. 

As soon as it was tied the boy was being thrust in to. Lafayette's hips were rocketing into him at a speed he could never remember encountering. What made it worse was that Lafayette was missing his prostate on purpose, and he couldn't even complain about it. 

"Laf, phles," he tried to say, but it sounded like gibberish through the cloth. He growled, frustrated. 

"I'm sorry, baby, what's that? I couldn't quite understand you." 

His cheeks burned red as he was mocked, the painfulness of his hard-on and the knowledge that if he looked over he'd been meeting eyes with the reason he was in this predicament too real for him at the moment. 

He was about to try to talk again before his boyfriend changed his angle, smirking and maintaining eye contact with the squirming boy as he hit his prostate. 

He watched as John tugged at the ropes, his back arching off the bed as he moaned his lungs out, tears threatening to spill down his rosy cheeks as his cock was an angry red from being neglected. 

A few more thrusts and Lafayette was coming into the boy as well, taking time to catch his breath and then lean down to kiss Laurens before pulling out. He kissed him once more, whispering that he was almost there. 

Alex took his time in moving, reaching over and untying the cloth from behind Laurens' head. He removed it, tossing it aside and taking ahold of his bindings. 

He untied them, letting Laurens rub the red spots he had worn into his skin from tugging on the ropes. He flipping his boyfriend onto his stomach, giving him no time to protest as he covered the span of his back with his chest. 

"Maybe if you're good for me now I'll let you cum," Alex whispered into his ear as he placed the head of his cock at the rim of the freckled man's abused hole. "Would you like that, baby? Would you like to make a mess of yourself and cum for daddy?" 

Laurens nodded fervently, wanting to cum, but more than that he wanted to be good for Alexander. He wanted to show that he was sorry for the way he acted, and for embarrassing his boyfriend who was nothing but the best to him. 

"I'll be g-good, m'promise." 

Alexander pressed a kiss to his shoulder before sliding into him. He reached around and felt John physically relax as the dreaded metal was released from around him. He dragged his teeth against his boyfriend's neck as he started to move inside of him. 

John was a moaning mess as Alex pounded into him. He had no trouble finding the boy's prostate, and that was made evident by the was he was assaulting it with each unforgiving thrust. 

Tears did spill this time, cascading down the rosy cheeks of the younger man. He let out a broken sob as pleasure coursed through him, his body feeling like it would spontaneously combust at any given moment. 

"Daddy, please, I-I can't... can't hold on much longer," John sobbed out, his body wracking with each word as he tried to beg, "need to c-cum, please!" 

Alexander nodded, though John had had his eyes screwed shut since he slid into him. He braced his arms on either side of his boyfriend's body, pistoning his hips into the tan boy. He was close himself as he whispered into the man's ear. 

"Cum for me, baby. Cum from Daddy's cock." 

He did as he was told, as soon as the words left Alexander's lips he was coming. Hot, white strips covered the bed beneath the two of them, John seeing stars by the time he finished. 

Alexander followed him shortly after, being the last to come into his baby boy. He held his hand out, Lafayette placing the object from earlier in his hand. 

He pulled out of the boy, quickly replacing himself with the plug they had used earlier. John whined as it entered him, but Alexander shushed him soothingly as he pets his hair. 

"You're keeping us inside of you, baby." It was more of an order than anything, but John was much too tired to argue. 

He rolled onto his side then, giving all his boys his best puppy eyes before reaching out and doing his grabby hands towards the two on the side. 

They all laughed, Alexander staying beside John as Lafayette and Hercules got on the other side. John turned to Alex, laying his head on his chest and Lafayette spooned him, Hercules throwing his arm over Lafayette and stroking what he could of John's side. 

"Was I good?" John asked quietly into Alexander's chest, "you forgive me?" 

"All is forgotten," Alex assured. 

"You were the best, baby." Lafayette piped up. 

"We love you so much," Hercules added in. 

John smiled tiredly, his eyes falling shut as he felt kisses being peppered across his forehead and his upper back onto his shoulder. 

"I love you all, so very much," Laurens said softly as he yawned (quite kitten-like, if you asked the others). 

They returned the words before falling asleep with their boy, all tangled limbs, and one big heart.


End file.
